


[Podfic] Welcome Home, John

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John moves back to 221B, he thinks he’s the broken one, but after a while, it becomes clear that he might not be correct. Set post-S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Welcome Home, John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome Home, John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925061) by [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe). 



> So, I read this last night and just KNEW straight away that I wanted to podfic it. Grateful thanks to the marvelous and talented slashscribe for giving enthusiastic permission for this podfic. Go check out her other work!
> 
> This is also a little gift for the incandescent AtlinMerrick - because she deserves all good things.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

'Welcome Home, John' by slashscribe: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r3mli4f13jdxsx4/Welcome_Back_John_-_Slashscribe.mp3)


End file.
